


A Protective Kit is a Hurt Kit

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [42]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa & Keith (Voltron) are Twins, Burn injuries, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Protective Dads of Marmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Keith just wanted to protect his pack member.Unfortunately, this ends up in injury.





	A Protective Kit is a Hurt Kit

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Also what about a story where Keith gets injured while protecting a pack member? That might be interesting. They are always protecting him but what about the other way around?"

Keith was a worry-wart when it came to his pack and his friends. He knew he had no reason to be, they were perfectly capable for taking care of themselves and keeping themselves safe, but he just couldn’t help it; he had gone so long without a true family and not many friends, he didn’t want to risk losing them again. 

His pack was very understanding of their kit’s concern over injuries that, while potentially harmful to Keith, were little more than a small nuisance to them. They were still adjusting to his worry over their well-being, trying to get Keith to care for himself before worrying about them. It a problem that continued no matter what; Keith could have a gash freely bleeding, yet he would still worry about a small scrape that someone else had. 

-

Antok nudged his kit, sniffing at him worriedly. He just couldn’t help but worry whenever his kits came with him on a mission, despite the fact that they had been in his sight for the entire time. Keith looked up at Antok and smiled.

“I’m fine, Pa, I promise.” He whispered, to avoid attracting the attention of the guards. Antok nodded and leaned back, his tail swishing back and forth.

Antok was a big guy, that wasn’t a secret. As a result, stealth missions weren’t his forte; it was hard to be stealthy when you were so big, and Antok naturally made a lot of noise when he walked, even if he was tip-toeing. So, it was no surprise when the bigger Galra straightened up and stepped forward, prompting a cringe from both himself and Keith as the metal floor clanged in response to his foot coming down onto it, despite the careful nature with which he took the step. Antok stiffened up as Keith shuffled closer to him, both listening with bated breath as they heard the guards walking in their direction. 

Keith could hear the guards talking in Galran, but he couldn’t make out full sentences due to the speed with which they spoke. He could, however, catch individual words such as ‘big’ and ‘gladiator.’ He could see Antok swishing his tail more, in a fashion that was so stiff that Keith was sure he had understood every bit of what they were saying, and it wasn’t necessarily good. 

Keith couldn’t lie to himself, he was a bit scared. He hadn’t had a good feeling about the mission, but he had gone anyway, and here they were. He butted his head against Antok’s side, whimpering. Instantly, he tensed as he heard the guards stop.

He heard them moving closer to their hiding spot, until purple light invaded his vision and the form of three guards filled his vision. Keith tensed as the three guard raised their guns, pointing them straight at Antok because the kit was still mostly hidden in his larger body. He darted out in front of Antok just as the three pulled the triggers, yelping as the lasers penetrated through his marmora uniform and into his skin. He knew that the injuries likely weren’t life threatening, because they only caused burns, but the pain was blinding his logic. 

He went to wrap his arms around the affected area, but that only made it worse. That was the way the weapon was intended to be used; not to kill, but to seriously debilitate the target so that the sentries could imprison them. It would cause intense pain for several hours, and the burns would cause pain for several days afterward. 

Keith whimpered and took a deep, shuddering breath as he clung to Antok’s tail. Antok frowned as he regarded Keith. He felt awful about it, but he gently pried Keith’s hands off of his tail, darting forward and taking out the guards with his blade. He looked down at Keith and whimpered, picking the kit up and rushed to the pod they had arrived in. Forget about he mission, his kit was hurt, and his kit came above anything else. 

Antok lowered Keith onto the floor of the pod, taking off and setting it onto autopilot so that he could focus on Keith. He grabbed the first aid kit, which always had a burn cream in it, and knelt down next to his kit, gently removing Keith’s armor.

“I need to get your undersuit off to get to the burns, Keith, are you okay with that?” Antok asked. Keith nodded and let Antok pull his undersuit down to his waist, frowning at the burns that spread over his skin. “Oh, kit.” He said in despair. He put the burn cream on a small cloth and dabbed it onto the edge of one of the burns.

Instantly, Keith shouted in pain and grit his teeth, taking deep breaths as he tried to get through the pain. As Antok continued to dab at the burn, he eventually dabbed exactly the spot where the gun had hit. Keith gasped and gagged, throwing up into the trash can because of the pain. Antok frowned and rubbed his back, gently grooming his hair. 

“Oh, kit. I know it hurts, we will be home soon, and Ulaz can fix these burns. I can not do a lot for these burns right now.” Antok said. Keith nodded and sobbed quietly in pain, curling around Antok and clinging tightly to his tail. Antok didn’t say anything despite the pain of Keith’s death grip, willing to do anything to make Keith feel even the slightest little bit better. 

“Pa, it hurts.” Keith sobbed, writhing in pain. Antok frowned and nodded, rubbing his back gently as he continued to dab on the burn cream to help lessen the pain even the slightest bit. However, it backfired when Keith screeched from the pain and blacked out when Antok accidentally pressed to hard. Antok winced and gently pillowed Keith’s head so it wouldn’t get injured if they hit turbulence. He pulled out his data[ad and called Ulaz, the doctor answering almost immediately.

“Did something happen?” Ulaz asked worriedly. Antok nodded and sighed sadly.

“Keith was hit by the guns of the sentries. He has vomited and blacked out from the pain.” Antok said. Ulaz frowned, his ears twitching. 

“Oh my. I will prepare a pod. It is that or letting him suffer for days until the pain fades.” Ulaz said, clearly not wanting to put his kit into a healing pod. Keith hated them, and Ulaz tried to avoid putting him into one whenever possible. Antok nodded and perked up when he heard a soft rustling, smiling when he saw Keith carefully sit up. 

“Hello, kit. You had me worried for a bit.” Antok said. Keith looked over and shuffled over, smiling when he saw Ulaz. He whined and looked at Ulaz.

“Papa, it hurts.” He whimpered. Ulaz nodded and smiled sadly.

“I know, kit. Do not worry, it will feel better soon.” Ulaz said softly.

“Promise?” Keith asked, looking as vulnerable as he ever had. He looked at Ulaz with such trust in his eyes that the doctor was sure that if he had considered lying to Keith, all thoughts of that plan would have left his mind.

“You have my word, my kit.” Ulaz said. Keith nodded and moved next to Antok, setting down against his side. 

“Do mama, daddy, and dad know I’m hurt?” He asked.

“No, not yet, kit. I will inform them soon.” He said. Keith nodded a bit. The only time he really wanted to be the center of attention was when he was injured, looking for comfort from his pack. He didn’t even really want attention when he was sick, preferring to curl up and sleep with little interruption. He pack didn’t mind his desire to constant attention and affection when he was sick, not seeing a problem since he very rarely wanted to be the center of attention. Even if he didn’t want to be the center of attention more often, they wouldn’t mind him wanting affection. 

“Okay.” Keith said, yawning and nuzzling Antok. Though he was clearly tired, he just couldn’t sleep because of the pain. He shifted his position and whimpered. “Papa?” He asked quietly. 

“Yes, kit?” Ulaz asked gently, wishing he could just reach through the datapad and give all the comfort in the world to his injured kit. 

“You’re gonna put me in a pod, aren’t you?” Keith asked. It wasn’t an accusing tone, it was just a knowing, quiet tone that was somehow worse to Ulaz.

“Yes, kit, I am. But it was either that or letting you suffer for days while we treat the burns, and I just could not rationalize putting you through that pain when we had a very good solution on hand.” Ulaz explained. He knew that Keith despised going into the pods, the feeling unfamiliar and uncomfortable seeing as how he hadn’t had that sort of technology on Earth, whereas the rest of his pack had no problem with them, having grown up with the technology. 

“Okay.” Keith said quietly, still looking disheveled and in pain. Ulaz smiled warmly, incredibly glad that Keith trusted him so much. Keith’s trust was a precious thing, and his pack had worked hard to earn it. 

“I will see you soon, kit.” Ulaz said. “Try to sleep, though I understand if it is too painful to do so right now.” He said gently. He bid goodbye to Antok and ended the call. 

-

When Antok landed it the hangar, he gently picked Keith up and carried him off of the pod. Ulaz rushed forward from where the pack was gathered, taking Keith in his arms and taking him to the medical bay. 

“Krolia, what size pod suit does Keith wear?” Ulaz asked. 

“I would assume the smallest one you have, he’s rather tiny.” Krolia said. “No offense, kit.” She added, and Keith only shrugged.

“Yes, but we do have kit sizes, meant for toddlers.” Ulaz said. “Keith, kit, do you remember what pod suit you wear?” He asked gently.

“Um…. maybe a 7 or 8?” Keith said. Ulaz nodded and grabbed a seven, smiling. He pulled the privacy curtain around the bed Keith was in, stepping out. Acxa whined quietly and looked over at her mother in worry.

“Do not fret, kit. Your brother will be just fine, I promise.” Krolia said, pulling Acxa close and grooming her gently. Acxa nodded and purred quietly. Everyone was quiet for about a minute and a half before they heard a rustling from behind the curtain.

“Can someone help?” Keith called out quietly. Thace slipped behind the curtain and smiled gently at Keith, helping him with zipping up the back of the suit. After that was done, he pulled back the curtain and let Ulaz help Keith up and into a pod. 

-

“He got hurt trying to protect me.” Antok said an hour into Keith’s stay in the healing pod. His pack and built a small, temporary nest near the pod, and the other two kits had left to get food for everyone. 

“What do you mean, my mate?” Kolivan asked, from his place curled up against Antok. 

“There were sentries, and Keith just… jumped out in front of me, like he was protecting me.” Antok said. Kolivan smiled and nuzzled Antok.

“I know you feel guilty about it, but Keith did it willingly. Of course, he does not need to, and we will talk to him about not willingly sacrificing himself.” Kolivan said. Antok nodded and nuzzled Kolivan, relaxing. He looked up when Regris and Acxa came in, to-go boxes of food stacked in each of their arms. They distributed the boxes to everyone, sitting down and opening their own. Ulaz made a noise of disapproval and nudged Acxa with a frown.

“You have too many sweets on your plate. While I am not against occasional indulgence in sweets, you have too much that it outweighs the nutrient-rich foods on your plate.” Ulaz said. Acxa pouted but nodded, moving about half of the sweets to the side. Ulaz nodded in satisfaction and went back to his own food. “Thank you for getting the food, kits.” He added with a smile, nuzzling Regris.

“Is Keith going to be okay?” Regris asked worriedly, his ears pinning back.

“Yes, kit, he will be just fine.” Thace said reassuringly. Regris nodded and laid down, his food forgotten. Antok smiled sadly and leaned over, grooming his eldest kit. Whenever Regris got stressed or worried, he often lost his appetite, so Antok didn’t press him to eat. Regris curled close to the largest Galra, thumping his tail lightly.

Though he knew Ulaz would disapprove, Kolivan offered Regris a spoonful of a sweet pudding in hopes that it would entice Regris to eat at least a little bit. Regris looked up and shook his head, nuzzling back against Antok and pulling a blanket over himself. Antok wrapped his tail around the kit, rubbing his back with one hand while he ate.

-

Krolia, Thace, and Kolivan perked up when Keith’s pod opened, the cold vapor spilling out. Krolia caught Keith in her arms when he stumbled out, disoriented. Keith thrashed for a moment until he recognized the warmth and safety of his pack, relaxing and leaning his head on Krolia’s shoulder.

“Mama?” He mumbled quietly, glancing up. He wasn’t surprised when he wasn’t blinded by lights; the medical bay was always kept fairly dim for the comfort of sleeping patients or patients with headaches or other ailments that made them sensitive to light. 

“Yes, my kit?” Krolia said, letting go of Keith to help tidy of the temporary nest and move the blankets back into their pack room. “We need to have a talk about this behavior of yours, kit.” She said gently. Keith made a sound of confusion, his ears pinning back as he tried to think about what may have prompted the needed talk. 

“Indeed, kit, but settle in first.” Thace said, handing Keith his favorite heated blanket and letting the kit sit down with it draped over his lap. Keith looked confused as he leaned into Thace’s side, tense. He was under the belief that he had done something wrong that he didn’t know about.

“You are not in trouble, kit, if that is what you are thinking. We simply need to discuss something.” Kolivan said, noticing how tense Keith was. His words had the opposite of the intended effect, as Keith only got more tense. Keith looked over at Regris when he sat on his other side.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked the older kit in a whisper. Regris frowned and rubbed his back gently. 

“No, no of course you didn’t.” Regris said, pulling him close. 

“Then why do we need to talk about my behavior?” Keith asked, wringing his hands worriedly. 

“Because they are concerned about your safety. And you’re still not in trouble, I promise.” Regris said, grooming his little brother and holding him protectively. Keith nodded and leaned his head on Regris’ shoulder, still a bit tense. 

“Now, kit, can you explain why you jumped in front of Antok like you did?” Ulaz asked. Keith shrugged and frowned.

“I don’t know. I just… I just didn’t want him to get hurt.” Keith said. Antok smiled and gently nuzzled him.

“You didn’t have to do that, kit. You know that, right?” Antok said. Keith nodded and leaned against him.

“Yeah, I know. But I just… I don’t know, I couldn’t stand you being hurt when I could’ve done something.” Keith explained. Antok nodded and sighed quietly.

“Keith, I know you had good intentions, but we want you to make sure you aren’t hurt as well. Please do not jump in front of people to spare them from getting hurt. Your safety is just as important as theirs.” Thace said. Keith sighed and nodded quietly. 

“Okay, I won’t do it again.” He said. He laid down and purred when Antok wrapped his tail around him, latching onto the tail with one hand. Acxa laid down close by after turning on the heated blanket to a low setting, worming her way under the blanket as well. Keith smiled and curled close to his twin sister, smiling. He made a quiet whining sound, prompting the rest of his pack to lay down around him. The hand that wasn’t clutching onto Antok’s tail wrapped around the longer portion of Krolia’s hair as he drifted off. 

Keith purred quietly as he slept, his tail lightly thumping against the blankets. 

He was home, and he was healed. He was safe and secure in his home, and a portion of him didn’t want to go on anymore missions, yet he knew he had to for the good of the universe. It wasn’t like the missions were awful, either.

He knew, though, that his pack would always be there to heal his injuries and make him feel better after missions gone wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr legendary-marmorans!


End file.
